


Lazy Mornings

by EnchantedEvil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo loved waking up with Beorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

Waking up with Beorn was a wonderful experience.

Bilbo couldn't honestly imagine waking up any other way, arm draped around his torso, hot breath in his ear, warm muscular body so close to his that he could feel Beorns heartbeat behind him.

He knew they had a busy day ahead, they always did. Running a logging company required a lot of work from both Beorn and Bilbo, on both the physical and financial sides of the company. These few months were the most demanding for them, so times of peace and quiet like these were rare.

Bilbo shuffled around, burying his face in the muscular chest of his husband, shutting out the world around him, sun barely creeping over the frosty horizon as he began to falk back into sleep.

He was soon pulled up by two big arms, coming face to face with his husband, sleepy grin on his face as he cuddled him close, foreheads touching together in affection.

"Morning" Mumbled Beorn, voice deep and husky with sleep as he opened a eye, sleepy smile turning into a grin.

"Morning sweetie". Mumbled Bilbo, shifting as close as he could. "Go back to sleep."

He was met by a lazy chuckle. "Don't we have jobs to do"?

"We're co-owners Beorn. We can do what we want. And I want to go back to sleep."

Beorn grinned, eyes drooping shut. "Who am I to deny my love anything"? He said with a kiss, hair tickling Bilbo's face, making him giggle.

"Stop it you. Go to sleep"

He was met with a hearty laugh as he snuggled closer, world becoming silent again, sun barely creeping through the curtains as a muscular arm held him close.

It was a wonderful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small sweet piece :)
> 
> Comments are always welcome :D


End file.
